


Randagi

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Lily era stata molto scettica quando James le aveva chiesto di uscire insieme ai suoi amici. Tuttavia a quel punto della serata doveva ricredersi: sì, erano un po' sbruffoni, ma era stata una uscita piacevole e si erano dimostrati davvero simpatici conosciuti più da vicino.
Kudos: 4





	Randagi

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa oneshot senza pretese in risposta ad una sfida. Era uno di quei giochi di inizio anno (sì, ci ho messo un po') in cui pescavi delle parole da un quadrato di lettere, e sono stata invitata a scrivere qualcosa sulle prime tre parole viste. Ebbene, le parole furono "ani-randagi" (proprio così, senza c), "cazzi", e "la-figa". Non potevano essere che loro.

Lily era stata molto scettica quando James le aveva chiesto di uscire insieme ai suoi amici. Si erano avvicinati alla fine dell'anno scolastico e ormai si frequentavano da due mesi, per ciò era anche normale e comprensibile che lui volesse coinvolgerla di più nel suo giro, se solo “il suo giro” non fosse stato noto per le sregolatezze. Tuttavia a quel punto della serata doveva ricredersi: sì, erano un po' sbruffoni, ma era stata una uscita piacevole e si erano dimostrati davvero simpatici conosciuti più da vicino. O forse è solo che Lily era ubriaca? Be' non solo lei, lo erano tutti, e stavano ridendo come cretini in mezzo alla strada. Salutato Peter davanti casa sua da poco, ora era il turno di riaccompagnare Remus. Avevano iniziato ad avviarsi verso casa di quest'ultimo ma erano stati bloccati da un eccesso di ridarella e poi...  
-Vi sembra appropriato andare in giro ad ululare come cani randagi?- aveva detto una voce, bassa e profonda. Lily aveva alzato gli occhi e si era trovata davanti un uomo gigantesco, la pelle nera, la testa liscia, gli occhi due braci.  
-Remus, almeno tu sembravi un po' più responsabile- disse un'altra voce.  
-Oh andiamo Al, lo sai che la colpa è nostra che lo portiamo sulla cattiva strada- era intervenuto Sirius.  
La ragazza si girò a guardare, sentendosi quasi perdere l'equilibrio nel gesto, ma l'uomo dalla pelle scura la sostenne. La sue mani erano bollenti...  
Un attimo dopo vide l'altro uomo sconosciuto, aveva due bellissimi occhi azzurri e guizzanti, la mascella squadrata e i capelli castani lunghi fino alle spalle.  
-Che ci fate qui?- Aveva chiesto Sirius, intanto James stava guardando stranito le mani dell'uomo strette intorno a Lily.  
-Ehi che fai alla mia ragazza, King!- aveva provato ad assumere un atteggiamento battagliero ma non era risultato molto convincente per via del modo malfermo in cui camminava.  
-Siete ridotti uno straccio fanciullini- aveva continuato mister occhi di zaffiro.  
-Siamo nei guai, agente?- aveva rimbrottato Sirius, in tono malizioso.  
-Oh, lo sarete di certo presto se girate in queste condizioni, senza alcuna protezione.  
Intanto occhi di brace aveva lasciato Lily, non prima di essersi assicurato che potesse camminare.  
James aveva provato a prendere la ragazza sottobraccio, forse per marcare il territorio, ma era inciampato al passo successivo e l'uomo chiamato King era stato costretto ad afferrare lui.  
Lily aveva riso fortissimo.  
-Sarebbe il caso di entrare in casa, prima che vi debba arrestare per disturbo alla quiete pubblica- Aveva detto l'altro uomo, Al.  
Sirius aveva ammiccato e parlando con Remus: -Anche a te sembra che stia proponendo di appartarci o sono malizioso io?  
L'amico era arrossito mentre il tipo aveva risposto con uno sbuffo alla pessima battuta.  
Il nero aveva dato manforte al suo compare: -Sta dicendo che vuole che impariate a comportarvi civilmente.  
-D'accordo d'accordo- replicò Sirius con un ghigno -puniteci pure se ce lo siamo meritato...  
Lily non era proprio riuscita a seguire tutte le mosse, ma in qualche modo avevano aperto la porta di casa di Remus ed erano entrati tutti.  
Si sedette su una sedia, cercando di assumere una posa elegante senza essere certa di starci riuscendo. Non che avesse un grande confronto da reggere: James sembrava davvero andato e stava giocando con l'orecchino pendente di quel King, lo faceva ondeggiare con piccole schicchere e ne rideva. Era ancora aggrappato a lui, spalmato sul suo petto largo in un modo che quasi fece sentire gelosa lei... Ma che sciocchezze, cosa andava a pensare? Era senz'altro l'alcol che l'aveva resa incapace di ragionare.  
Occhi di zaffiri l'aveva fissata: -E tu bellina?- aveva detto -Quando hai deciso che fosse una buona idea seguire questi brutti ceffi? Prima o dopo che ti offrissero da bere?  
Non fece in tempo a rispondere, Sirius lo fece per lei:  
-E' la tipa di James.  
-Questo qui?- Aveva ribattuto l'altro in tono di scherno, con un gesto al moretto che sembrava ancora non essere riuscito a sollevare il capo dalla spalla di King. A quel punto però si era riscosso giusto per lanciargli un: -Ehi, e allora?!  
-Sei sempre così antipatico Al!- Gli aveva detto Sirius.  
-Buffo, non avevo l'impressione di esserti antipatico.  
-Voi chi siete invece?- Si era decisa a chiedere la ragazza, guardando prima uno e poi l'altro, cercando di schiarirsi le idee.  
-Sono due auror- aveva risposto Sirius.  
-E sono nell'Ordine della Fenice- aveva aggiunto James, con fare cospiratorio.  
E Remus: -Si chiamano Kingsley Shakebolt e Al...  
-Alastor Moody, sì- aveva completato quest'ultimo, sbrigativamente -Silente ci ha mandati da te, Remus, per una missione.  
Il nero aveva annuito: -Dobbiamo organizzare per la prossima... quella notte del mese. Dai smettila- Aveva aggiunto più a bassa voce, scansando la mano di James che aveva ripreso a mandare schicchere al suo orecchino. Non lo aveva spostato però, anzi, il suo braccio muscoloso era ben stretto intorno alle sue spalle e sembrava più divertito che infastidito.  
-Penso però dovremo rimandare a domani la questione- Aveva detto Al.  
-Ecco, bravo, vedo che cominci a ragionare- subito aveva annuito Sirius -è venerdì sera, divertiamoci!- e un attimo dopo aveva afferrato il bavero dell'auror e lo aveva attirato sulle proprie labbra.  
Lily aveva sbattuto le palpebre. Era stato tutto molto rapido. Occhi di zaffiro era sembrato tentennare un attimo, poi però aveva risposto con entusiasmo. Aveva spinto Sirius contro il tavolo, e un attimo dopo si stavano avvinghiando e sbranando voracemente. Le gambe del moro si erano sollevate intorno ai fianchi dell'altro mentre le mani di entrambi erano già sotto i vestiti. Un attimo ancora dopo i vestiti erano stati mezzi tolti: Lily si era trovata a fissare un Sirius in mutande, rovesciato sul tavolo da un Alastor Moody senza più la camicia.  
-Ehi Sirius che diamine fai!- Aveva esclamato James, sollevando il capo dalla piega del collo del nero in cui era stato fino ad un attimo prima.  
-Embé?- Aveva ribattuto l'amico, interrompendo solo un attimo la lotta di lingue -tu puoi strusciarti addosso a King e io non posso con il caro Al qui?  
-Ma che dici, io non stavo...- aveva ribattuto James, irrigidendosi nell'abbraccio che fino ad un attimo prima era stato effettivamente estremamente languido.  
Sirius rise, e anche Remus ridacchiò. Lily guardò il suo ragazzo e King.  
Quest'ultimo stava ammiccando a James e disse: -Lo sai che lo sento, vero?  
La ragazza spalancò gli occhi: significava quello che sembrava?  
-Non è... Sono solo un po' troppo brillo!- farfugliò il suo ragazzo  
-E che c'è di male!- replicò Sirius -facciamo festa e divertiamoci!  
-Ma che diamine- Aveva replicato James -C'è pure Lily!  
-Appunto, dovevo pur trovarmi qualcun altro con cui spassarmela!- Aveva replicato Sirius.  
La ragazza non aveva saputo bene cosa dire, limitandosi a fissare tutto, ma a quel punto non riuscì più a trattenersi: -Che intende? E che significa che ci sono anche io?  
-No è solo che non voglio che tu pensi...- James era completamente rosso in volto, e finalmente si districò dalle braccia di King per venirle vicino.  
Cercò di accarezzarle una guancia ma lei scanzò il capo, guardandolo negli occhi: -Non prendermi in giro!  
James chinò il capo: -A volte Sirius ed io...- la sua voce sfumò.  
-Tu e lui cosa?  
-Ci davamo dentro- aveva risposto Sirius.  
James lo aveva guardato malissimo, poi si era chinato in ginocchio davanti alla sedia di Lily, prendendo la mano di lei nelle sue: -Era una cosa così... solo per divertirci... ed era prima... prima di... noi.  
-Ah.  
-Senti, mi dispiace se la cosa è uscita in questo modo, io... Ora mi disprezzerai ma...  
-Perché?- Aveva replicato la ragazza, orgogliosamente -Credi che non sappia divertirmi anche io?  
Si alzò, oltrepassando il proprio ragazzo. Non sapeva esattamente cosa fare o cosa pensare in quel momento, così decise che ci avrebbe pensato dopo e intanto fece semplicemente la prima cosa che le venne in mente. Si avvicinò a King e si sporse in punta di piedi per baciarlo.  
-Lily!- Aveva esclamato James, esterrefatto.  
Le labbra della ragazza avevano succhiato leggermente quelle scure dell'uomo prima di separarsi con uno schiocco.  
-Embé?- Aveva detto lei, facendo eco a Sirius poco prima -A te arrapa lui e non può arrapare anche me?  
-Ragazzi...- Aveva detto l'auror -ma quanto siete ubriachi?  
-Un po'- rispose Lily -ma direi che ho tutto molto più chiaro di sempre- E lo aveva baciato di nuovo.  
-Mi piace questa ragazza!- Aveva esclamato Sirius. -Riguardo a me, ubriaco o sobrio, la voglia di scopare non mi è mai mancata, quindi non credo cambi...  
Si era voltato verso Remus. Il ragazzo aveva osservato tutta la scena senza parlare. Era rosso sulle gote e arrossì ancora di più quando non riuscì a fare a meno di far scivolare lo sguardo sul corpo seminudo dell'amico.  
-Sei a disagio?- gli aveva chiesto questo, improvvisamente meno spavaldo -Scusa, ti abbiamo invaso casa e... Se ti da fastidio che...  
-Non sono un puritano!- Aveva replicato Remus.  
-No però... magari non gradisci...  
Il ragazzo era arrossito ancora di più, però poi aveva risposto con decisione: -Perché non dovrei? Non sono un puritano né un eunuco, ho anche io una libido, sai?!  
-No certo- Sirius gli sorrise un po' titubante -non penso che tu sia un eunuco, però sei sempre così serio e non hai mai...  
Remus si strinse nelle spalle: -Pensavo fosse una cosa solo tra te e James.  
-Cosa?- Replicò James -Pensavamo che tu non volessi.  
-Oh...- Remus arrossì -no io...  
Lily si era sentita intenerire guardando il ragazzo castano così imbarazzato, e Sirius che era stato sempre così strafottente ora sembrava un'altra persona: abbracciò Remus con una dolcezza davvero inaspettata.  
Sentì qualcosa stringerla. Era il braccio di King che le passò intorno al petto mentre lui le si premeva contro da dietro, e un attimo dopo le arrivò anche un piccolo bacio su una tempia. Sorrise, salendo con le dita ad accarezzare la pelle liscia tesa sopra i muscoli possenti del braccio dell'uomo mentre continuava a guardare gli altri.  
-Oh che dolci!- Aveva commentato Al, sardonicamente, guardando i due malandrini abbracciati -Dirsi di essere entrambi delle cagne, che momento toccante.  
-Ehi!- Esclamarono Remus e King, invece Sirius si voltò ad ammiccare a occhi di zaffiro:  
-Era un complimento?  
-Certo che lo era!- aveva replicato l'auror.  
-Be', grazie- replicò Sirius -ma sono sicuro che puoi lavorarci ancora un po'.  
Intanto James, che era ancora inginocchiato, guardò verso Lily stretta tra le braccia dell'altro. Le sorrise un po' imbarazzato, quasi a mo di scusa o di chiarimento. Lei sorrise a propria volta.  
-Dai, sciocchino vieni qui- Aveva detto King a James, parlando ad un soffio dell'orecchio di Lily che si era sentita rabbrividire per la sua voce calda.  
Il ragazzo si era alzato in piedi, avvicinandosi un po' titubante. Aveva guardato ancora Lily, come a chiederle qualche permesso, e lei gli aveva sorriso di nuovo, incoraggiante.  
Si era accostato ai due, guardando prima l'una poi l'altro negli occhi: -Siete bellissimi- mormorò.  
Si era chinato a baciare Lily e due paia di mani lo avevano attirato ancora più vicino, avvinghiandosi sulla sua schiena.  
Lily non stava più pensando, si lasciò andare al gioco di lingue e di corpi senza remore. Con il suo ragazzo stretto davanti e quell'avvenente sconosciuto premuto dietro, si era sentita diventare sempre più un lago.  
-Fai poco lo spiritoso Sirius. A proposito, non c'era una punizione in sospeso?- La voce di quell'Alastor Moody era giunta da qualche parte fuori da quella fusione di corpi.  
Le labbra di James si erano staccate da quelle di Lily con uno schiocco e il giovane aveva voltato il capo guardando gli altri: -Basta che non siano noiose come quelle della McGranitt- aveva detto.  
-Ehi! Non farmi pensare alla McGranitt adesso!- Si era lamentata Lily.  
Tutti avevano riso.  
I due auror si erano guardati un attimo e poi il nero aveva detto all'altro:  
-In effetti questi malandrini meritano proprio una bella lezione. Cosa avevi in mente?  
Al aveva ghignato e aveva girato lo sguardo su tutti e quattro i ragazzi più giovani: -Vi voglio tutti lì, in fila- disse in tono imperioso indicando il tavolo.  
Lily aveva sentito un brivido di eccitazione piuttosto inaspettato a quelle semplici parole, tuttavia la parte razionale di lei aveva protestato che era imbarazzante, umiliante, che...  
Remus si era sciolto dall'abbraccio di Sirius e si era sfilato la maglietta con un gesto fluido.  
Aveva lanciato una occhiata quasi di sfida all'amico poi si era voltato di spalle. Si era tolto anche i pantaloni e le mutande e nel silenzio generale si era disposto proprio dove aveva detto Al, davanti al tavolo. Si era chinato poggiando la testa sulle braccia piegate sul ripiano, il sedere nudo sporto nella loro direzione. La ragazza si era sentita arrossire a quella vista e aveva distolto lo sguardo, tutti gli altri invece lo stavano fissando e per un attimo si sentì quasi invidiosa della brama negli occhi di tutti. Arrossendo lo sguardo tornò lì. Effettivamente di solito Remus indossava abiti dimessi e poco lusinghieri, ma doveva ammettere che da nudo facesse una gran bella figura.  
-Oh d'accordo- esclamò dopo un attimo e si stava togliendo anche lei i vestiti, prima di andare accanto al ragazzo e fare come lui. Incrociò lo sguardo di Remus, i volti obliqui, semi coperti dai ciuffi di capelli e le mani. Gli sorrise.  
Lui aveva le guance rossissime ma sorrise a propria volta.  
-Non se lo aspettavano da noi eh...- le mormorò.  
-Già- replicò lei con un risolino nervoso. Un attimo dopo sentì dei rumori e alzando appena il capo vide Sirius mettersi all'altro lato di Remus e un attimo dopo ancora percepì una carezza sul fianco. Voltò la testa e James era lì, all'altro proprio lato, nudo. Le si era avvicinato e le aveva sussurrato all'orecchio:  
-Sei davvero stupenda.  
-E' la cosa più assurda e perversa che abbia mai...  
-Già... Strano è... Però ti va vero? Stai bene?  
-Sto bene, sì, e tu?- aveva detto la ragazza.  
Lui aveva annuito le aveva dato un piccolo bacio sull'angolo della bocca poi si era spostato un poco più in là sul tavolo. Si guardarono. Ora erano uno affianco all'altra, piegati sullo stesso piano. Nudi! Lei, il suo ragazzo, e pochi centimetri più in là i suoi amici con loro. Che serata inaspettata!  
-Be' che ne dici King?- Aveva detto Al -qualche anno fa ad Hogwarts non avresti pagato oro per una scena del genere? Quattro grifondoro in fila, prostrati al nostro volere... Proprio un bello spettacolo.  
King aveva rincarato: -Mi sembra che il serpente non gli dispiacerebbe poi tanto sta sera eh!  
-Ehi!- Aveva protestato Sirius per la stoccata.  
Al per tutta risposta gli aveva colpito le natiche con una sonora sculacciata: -Sta buono!- Gli aveva intimato.  
Lily aveva appena fatto in tempo a chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo quando aveva sentito una mano. King l'aveva toccata proprio lì, le sue dita le avevano accarezzato le labbra e lei era sobbalzata. Un gemito le era uscito dalla gola quando le mani si erano infilate in mezzo. Erano scivolate tra le pieghe della sua carne, che sembrava scottare al suo passaggio.  
La mano di James si era tesa a cercare la sua e la ragazza la aveva stretta forte. Aveva tenuto gli occhi intrecciati a quelli del suo ragazzo, mentre sentiva l'altro frugarla. Le dita avevano trovato il suo clitoride e lei aveva gridato quando i polpastrelli lo avevano percorso. Le mani di King sembravano davvero di fuoco, ma erano anche vellutate, e l'avevano stimolata più volte in quel punto facendola gemere ancora e ancora.  
Stringeva tra le dita la mano di James, unico appiglio in un mare in cui si sentiva sempre più annegare. Un mare di perversione e libidine e un piacere confuso e strano. All'altro lato, proprio accanto, nel frattempo Al si era spogliato completamente a propria volta e si era sporto trai due corpi nudi di Sirius e Remus. Avvicinando il volto a quest'ultimo aveva parlato nel suo orecchio, ma chiaramente udibile anche dagli altri:  
-Quindi fatemi capire. Sirius e James trombavano, ma a te ti hanno lasciato sempre a fare da solo.  
Lily non aveva sentito la risposta, ma il giovane licantropo doveva aver annuito, perché Al aveva aggiunto: -Be', proviamo a compensare un po' che ne dici?  
L'auror era andato a prendere qualcosa nella tasca del mantello che aveva lasciato sull'appendiabiti:  
-Per fortuna viaggio attrezzato- aveva commentato tornando -che non si sa mai cosa può capitare, vigilanza costante!  
Aveva passato un preservativo a King aggiungendo: -Vuoi?  
-Oh, grazie.  
-Spero che ti vada bene la misura, altrimenti magari puoi aggiustarli con un incantesimo.  
Intanto se ne stava infilando uno.  
Lily aveva sentito la voce di Remus vicinissima che si lasciava scappare un lieve gemito e si era voltata per guardare occhi di zaffiro che gli stava stringendo le natiche fra le dita. Le aveva strizzate e poi l'aveva colpito con un piccolo schiaffo prima di prenderle di nuovo nel palmo. Le aveva afferrate, separandole e una mano si era infilata in mezzo. Lily immaginò che avesse trovato la sua apertura con le dita quando aveva sospirato eccitato:  
-Oh, sì... che bel culetto che hai...- Poi aveva fatto un movimento di polso e Remus aveva emesso uno strano buffo suono mentre inarcava la schiena.  
La ragazza non aveva mai visto nulla del genere ed era curiosa, così rapita da quello che vedeva da non aver molto ragionato sul fatto che l'altro auror avesse smesso di toccarla e che nel frattempo si stesse spogliando. Ad un certo punto però si era sentita afferrare per i capelli e le spalle e spingere di nuovo sul tavolo.  
-Ehi!- Aveva esclamato, sorpresa. In un'altra circostanza forse avrebbe protestato per un tale modo di fare brusco, ma in quell'occasione sentì solo un brivido di piacere. King l'aveva premuta sulla nuca con una mano, mentre l'altra le aveva afferrato una natica spostandola un po' di lato. Senza far passare un altro attimo aveva sentito quello che non poteva essere altro che il cazzo dell'uomo spingersi dentro di lei.  
-Ehi!- Aveva esclamato di nuovo, forse con una mezza idea di protestare davvero per quel gesto improvviso, ma le parole le erano morte in gola.  
La sua figa si era aperta facilmente, tanto era eccitata, nonostante fosse certa che non avesse mai avuto a che fare con una dimensione del genere. Con una spinta del bacino lo aveva infilato dentro fino alle palle. La ragazza si era morsa il labbro, senza riuscire a trattenere del tutto un mugolio. Si era voltata a cercare di nuovo gli occhi di James, di cui ancora stringeva la mano. Il ragazzo la guardava serio, ma dopo un attimo annuì appena e un po' più tranquilla lei gemette quando King si spinse ancora. Iniziò a scoparla con gesti quasi subito decisi ed esigenti, mentre la teneva premuta sul tavolo.  
-Ahhh- la voce di Remus giunse dall'altro lato in un sonoro gemito, e poi un altro. Lily percepiva vagamente i movimenti di Al che ora aveva iniziato ad incularlo. Sentir Remus gemere in qualche modo la fece tranquillizzare, e smise di cercare di trattenersi. Anzi ben presto sembrò diventare quasi una gara a chi gridasse più forte, mentre i due uomini sincronizzarono il ritmo con cui si muovevano in loro.  
Lily aveva chiuso gli occhi, come imbarazzata dalla propria stessa voce che invece riverberava impudica per tutta la casa. Girandosi di nuovo verso il ragazzo castano li riaprì un attimo e Remus la stava guardando. Le sorrise, ma poi fu distratto da una nuova spinta che gli distorse il volto in un'espressione rapita, e gridò di nuovo. Lei fece lo stesso mentre veniva sbattuta a propria volta e poi il ragazzo la guardò ancora e le venne da ridere. Un risolino nervoso, ma anche felice.  
Remus allungò un braccio e le fece una carezza sulla gota, dolcemente. Aveva chiuso le palpebre di nuovo.  
Dopo un paio di minuti King l'aveva tirata per i capelli, facendole sollevare un po' il capo e il busto. Lily aveva visto James con la coda dell'occhio, mentre le sue dita si erano strette di più intorno alle sue. Con l'altra mano cercò di appigliarsi al tavolo, mentre gemeva più forte, ma il tavolo era scivoloso e lo percorse tutto fino a trovare un braccio di Remus. Si arpionò intorno ad esso. Vinse qualsiasi gara di grida mentre veniva.  
Aveva il respiro spezzato, affaticato. King la fece posare con la fronte sul tavolo con un movimento attento e gentile e lei rimase così, a riprendere fiato. Le venne ancora da ridere un po', e questo non facilitò affatto il respirare.  
L'uomo si sfilò da dentro di lei, che rimase ancora ad ansimare, spossata.  
-Sai non penso proprio che mi servirà del lubrificante con te- stava dicendo King -la tua ragazza era così tanto bagnata...  
Lily si era sforzata di riscuotersi e sollevarsi, sentendo le gambe molli. Si era voltata, guardandosi un attimo intorno, vagamente imbarazzata. Ma dopotutto ormai non le rimaneva molto su cui essere pudica.  
Remus le sorrise, aveva il volto rosso e stava gemendo come immaginava avesse fatto anche lei fino ad un attimo prima. Alastor anche le sorrise, ma in modo più malizioso e ammiccante. Sirius sembrava non averla neanche vista, ma fissava Remus come ipnotizzato, poggiato su un fianco. James... Ora che lei gli aveva lasciato andare la mano se l'era portata davanti al volto, come preso dalla vergogna, mentre Kingsley gli stava tastando il sedere.  
Lo aveva visto avvicinare il bacino e poi l'uomo di colore aveva detto: -Senti come è viscido... ti piace?  
James aveva risposto con uno strano mugugno, ma non era stato sufficiente per l'altro che aveva insistito:  
-Io ho un sacco di voglia di fartelo scivolare nel culo fino alle palle, tu?  
Il ragazzo era sembrato tremare un attimo, poi aveva scansato la mano e Lily aveva visto i suoi occhi dirigersi subito verso di lei. L'aveva guardata e lei gli aveva dedicato un piccolo cenno di incoraggiamento.  
-Allora, lo vuoi?  
-Cazzo sì!- Aveva esclamato James alla fine -tantissimo.  
-Sì, proprio quello. Il mio grosso cazzo tutto bagnato della figa della tua ragazza- Aveva sorriso King, poi aveva sollevato gli occhi su Lily, mentre se lo afferrava con la mano e con l'altra teneva un fianco di James e si spingeva di più contro di lui.  
Il volto del giovane grifondoro era completamente stravolto, Lily lo fissò sentendo una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. La bocca aperta, gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione di piacere così intensa in ogni contorcimento. Non l'aveva mai vista così intensa, gli disse una vocina antipatica nella testa.  
-Oh Merlino- aveva mormorato dopo qualche secondo e la sua voce era suonata incredibilmente bassa e roca. Il nero si spinse ancora dentro di lui, che aveva stretto il pugno sul tavolo, in un gesto quasi inconsulto. James teneva gli occhi chiusi e sembrava che facesse una estrema fatica a trattenersi, e Lily pensò che fosse proprio quello che aveva fatto istintivamente anche lei all'inizio, cercare di trattenersi dal gridare per il piacere. E poi James aveva emesso uno strano rantolo, e il pugno aveva colpito una seconda volta il piano del tavolo, mentre l'auror si stava spingendo dentro di lui con sempre maggior sicurezza.  
Ripensò a quanto aveva appena provato anche lei, mentre sentiva i mugolii del suo ragazzo crescere sempre di più. Stavano vivendo la stessa esperienza, insieme, non c'era da essere gelosa, sarebbe stata una cosa che li avrebbe uniti ancora di più, si disse. La sua figa sembrava decisamente d'accordo.  
Nel frattempo Alastor aveva chiesto a Remus: -Forse lo abbiamo fatto penare abbastanza, che ne pensi?- e aveva iniziato ad accarezzare anche Sirius. La sua mano si era infilata tra le sue natiche. Aveva continuato a scopare il licantropo, e con le dita stava scopando anche l'altro malandrino, che si era dimostrato inaspettatamente docile. Dopo qualche minuto Alastor aveva parlato ancora a Remus: -Ti va di fotterlo?  
L'interpellato aveva sbattuto le palpebre, forse troppo eccitato per capire bene quanto gli venisse detto, ma dopo un attimo aveva risposto: -Certo!  
Sirius non aveva detto nulla, ma aveva sporto le natiche nella direzione dell'amico.  
Alastor lo aveva lasciato alzare, scanzandosi, e gli aveva poggiato una mano sulla spalla vedendolo teso: -Va tutto bene?  
-Io non ho mai...- aveva ammesso il più giovane.  
-Segui solo l'istinto- Gli aveva replicato l'altro -E' già preparato e non vede l'ora, non aver paura.  
Remus si era avvicinato all'amico e gli aveva accarezzato la schiena.  
-Sirius- aveva mormorato.  
Il moro aveva cercato di girare la testa dietro la spalla per guardarlo e sorridergli.  
-Remus- aveva sospirato a propria volta.  
Lily aveva guardato il castano armeggiare un attimo tra le sue natiche e poi sembrava aver trovato l'angolazione giusta e si era spinto contro di lui. Le sue mani si erano spostate sui suoi fianchi, tenendolo, e Remus si era poggiato con la fronte sulla schiena dell'altro, dandogli un bacio tra le scapole.  
Poi si era voltato verso Alastor: -Tu continui, vero?- Aveva detto e l'altro aveva ridacchiato, avvicinandosi di nuovo.  
Remus si era stretto a Sirius da dietro, mentre il serpeverde lo spingeva per raggiungere la sua apertura. Un momento dopo stava scopandolo di nuovo, e ad ogni spinta il licantropo veniva premuto contro il ragazzo sotto di lui. Remus sembrò rilassarsi, lasciando che fosse Alastor ad impartire il movimento a tutti, mentre Sirius sembrava completamente illanguidito. Aveva piegato indietro il capo, la schiena inarcata, gemendo sonoramente, accompagnato dal gemito di Remus, appena attutito dal fatto che premesse il volto tra le sue scapole.  
Lily li aveva guardati, ammirata da come stessero riuscendo a coordinarsi e intenerita dalla dolcezza che riusciva ad avere il movimento del giovane licantropo pure in quella circostanza, poi era tornata a guardare il suo ragazzo. Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, invece King le sorrise. Poi si era sfilato lentamente da James, che aveva protestato con un informe mugolio: -Cosa?  
King non aveva risposto, ma lo aveva afferrato per le cosce e lo aveva rivoltato con un unico gesto delle sue braccia forti.  
-Ehi!- Aveva esclamato James, ridendo, trovandosi con la schiena sul tavolo adesso. King gli aveva posizionato le gambe intorno alla propria vita, e si era spinto di nuovo dentro di lui, mentre con il volto cercava il suo. Lily vide le loro bocche unirsi, James aveva stretto le braccia intorno alle spalle del nero e il bacio era presto diventato famelico, mentre già si stavano spingendo di nuovo l'uno contro l'altro.  
La ragazza aveva sentito il fiato mancargli un attimo, davanti a quella scena, ma poi il bacio finì e immediatamente James girò la testa indietro cercando i suoi occhi. I suoi occhi scuri la guardarono dolcemente, facendola rilassare di nuovo. Gli aveva fatto un piccolo cenno del capo, come a dire che andava tutto bene e James le avea sorriso, prima di tornare a baciare Kingsley.  
Le sue mani si erano strette sulla pelle scura e liscia dell'uomo, le mani forti di lui accarezzavano la peluria sulle sue cosce e poi le strinsero e Lily aveva sentito una fitta in basso che non aveva proprio nulla a che fare con la gelosia.  
Intanto gli altri tre stavano continuando la loro danza sincronizzata. Be', di certo nessuno si sarebbe scandalizzato, pensò lei, tirando le gambe sul tavolo sul quale era seduta, per stare più comoda, e lasciando che una mano scendesse sul proprio sesso umido. Il suo sguardo accarezzava la pelle del suo ragazzo e di King, lì dove entravano in contatto, i loro volti appassionati, e un po' anche gli altri amici. Le orecchie erano piene dei suoni dei loro sospiri, e le mani di lei inizziarono subito a muoversi con esigenza. Si afferrò il clitoride tra due dita.  
-Posso?- Aveva detto Sirius. La stava guardando e quando Lily incrociò il suo sguardo le fece una specie di cenno del capo, leccandosi le labbra.  
Le venne un attimo da ridere, imbarazzata, ma poi si disse che infondo, perché no. Spinse il bacino un po' più nella sua direzione, e il ragazzo si sporse ancora, finché le sue labbra non incontrarono l'altro tipo di labbra di lei. Lei gli guidò la testa, così che potesse leccare proprio la sua punta più sensibile, e poi si rilassò indietro. Si torse un po', per finire con il volto accanto a quello di James, e il ragazzo si voltò con il capo a propria volta.  
Avevano i volti di traverso ora, e si guardarono, mentre lei iniziava a gemere per le attenzioni di Sirius, che veniva premuto con tutta la faccia sulla sua figa quando Remus veniva spinto più fortemente dentro di lui dal bacino di Alastor.  
James stava già gemendo da tempo per Kingsley e poi la baciò. Fu un bacio salato, ed era divertente che entrambi potessero contemporaneamente succhiare il labbro inferiore dell'altro, il più sensibile. Vennero tutti e sei quasi in contemporanea, l'orgasmo di uno che accendeva quello dell'altro, e la cucina fu piena delle loro grida.


End file.
